Ashley Gudzak
Ashley Elizabeth Gudzak (born February 2, 1988) is a former contestant on Endurance. She competed alongside her partner, Christian Justice, as the Red Team. About Ashley is into sports and was captain of her school soccer team. Endurance Ashley was one of the contestants that made it through the right to stay. In the partner selection, she and Sabrina were desired by every guy on the beach. However, according to Jonna's list, she was to be partnered with Christian, who is the partner she wanted because she felt like she could talk to him easily. She was one of the supporters of the List; when she caught the Blue ball, she partnered Aaron with Jonna as planned. Ashley got Christian, but it was because Sabrina manipulated Layla. It also appeared that Sabrina and Ashley's friendship evolved into an alliance between the Red and Yellow Teams, which threatened the other teams, making them motivated to kick them off. Nevertheless, they affirmed their friendship with a red ribbon wrapped around Yellow's pole. They were among the final three teams in Tilt, but lost. Ashley mentioned how she had "the mind down, the matter didn't work". Ashley believed Jonna when she said she won't target Red or Yellow, thought Jonna wanted the former to keep it a secret. In Knotted Up, they were in a close race with the Blue Team, but ended up losing to them. As a result, Ashley believed the Blue Team was becoming a threat, because they've won two missions in a row. When Jonna told her and Sabrina Green was going to get sent up, Ashley believed if it wasn't them, then Red or Yellow could be sent up to the Temple of Fate. In the next episode, Ashley, like the other contestants, was shocked by Max's letter to the rest of the contestants. In the mission that followed, Plant the Flag, the Red Team did decently, but after the challenge, Ashley was offended when Christian told the girls to stop eating hamburgers, partially because the boys have to lift them frequently. Along with Sabrina, Ashley coerced Trevor to give information about the Temple of Fate, which distressed Lana. Because their allies, Yellow won the mission, Red was spared from the Samadhi. In Squeeze Play, using her knowledge of the other contestants, Ashley breezed through the competition, giving Red their first mission win. When it came time to send two teams to the Temple of Fate, Ashley contemplated sending Blue, because they were becoming a strong team and talked to Green about it. Like Sabrina, she forgot about her alliance with Layla with Purple, and ultimately sent them, along with Orange, to the Temple of Fate. Portrayal & Relationships Ashley was best friends with Sabrina in the show. She seemed like a very nice girl, who appeared to be manipulated by Sabrina's influence. Ashley and Sabrina's partner, Jon, admitted to each other that they liked one another during filming. When the Yellow Team was sent to the temple of fate with the Green Team, he wrote her a letter expressing his true feelings to her. She also made it clear that she wanted the Blue Team gone because they were the strongest team even though she was good friends with Jonna. Quotes *"When it came down to mind over matter, I had the mind part down...the matter, didn't really work." *"I want Blue gone, I want Blue gone, I want Blue gone!" (confessional) *"I want your pieces, Aaron." *"I woke up in the middle of the night, and I'm drenched." *"You never know if (Sabrina) likes a guy when she's flirting with him." *"Oh God, why is my partner such a klutz? *"It's not everyday where you get dropped off on a beach with nineteen strangers, and now it's only six of us left. We've been together for so long, we've gone through so many things, and we talked about so much stuff. It's hard not to become get close to them. These five people are my best friends at the beach." Post Endurance She graduated from Bartram Trail High School in May 2006, and attended the University of Central Florida. Today, she is the communications manager for the Aerospace Industries Association. Trivia *Ashley attended the same college as Daniela Bustamante from E4. *Ashley's relationship with Jon is one of the most high-profile Endurance relationships. *Sabrina's manipulation of Layla to put Ashley on the same team with Christian was one of the top ten moments from the first four seasons. * Ashley was the first person to use the confessional on Endurance. External Links * ashgudz at Twitter * Ashley Gudzak at the IMDb * Ashley Gudzak on MySpace * Ashley Gudzak on LinkedIn Gallery Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E1 contestants Category:Red Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Florida